Phoenix's Wil
by TAstars
Summary: This is Wilfred's story with my OC, Phoenix. After meeting Wilfred at the ball, Phoenix returns home to find it on fire. With no where to live, where should she end up? At Chateau Philip, with Wilfred and Claude! Can Phoenix help Wilfred be more confident? And once they think they have their happy ending, will they be pulled apart by the unforeseen? First read "Phoenix Prologue".
1. 1) Burning

**Okay. I figured why not juggle two stories at a time? So I decided to start Prince Wilfred's story with Phoenix, because I had a request to do his first. Which didn't happen, because "Phoenix and the Beast" is out; which is Prince Keith's story. So I hope you guys enjoy this one! Disclaimor: I don't own Be My Princess, wish I did.;D Please R&R!**

When I turned around, I saw Prince Wilfred. _Really? I didn't think he liked or noticed me._ I was so surprised, I remained quiet too long.

"Perhaps I'm not your type?" He face and voice were expressionless.

"No! I'm honored! But I- I can't ..." I looked down. _This is embarrassing. How am I to tell him I can't dance?_

"It's alright." He spoke softly, gave my shoulder a quick squeeze before removing his hand, and he gave me a reassuring smile, as if he knew what I was trying to say. He then offered his hand, "I'll lead you." I felt calm looking into his bright blue eyes.

I bit my lip, and put my hand in his. "Okay." I gave him a small smile.

He lead me out onto the dance floor. I looked around the room. I saw many of the women staring daggers at me. Then I saw Uncle with a reassuring smile on his face as he nodded at me. I looked back at Prince Wilfred.

The music starts, and he bows to me as I curtsey in return. Then he envelops me in his arms. _What's this feeling? Why is my heart pounding so hard? I wonder if he can hear it?_

I continued eye contact. He lead me through the dance, and I could tell I wasn't doing too bad. "Yes, that's right. Just follow my lead." Prince Wilfred whispered.

Soon the song comes to an end, and Prince Wilfred releases me without a word. Still holding my hand, he bows gracefully. As he did this, women surrounded us with their happy shrieks that he was now free to dance with one of them.

_Wow. He's really popular._ I was thinking this as I looked at him.

Prince Wilfred gave a small laugh and asked, "What is it?" His eyes had a light about them that they were missing before.

I shake my head. "No, it's nothing, Your Highness. Thank you for the dance. I really enjoyed it." I gave him a smile and bow.

Prince Wilfred laughed. "No, thank you, Miss Phoenix." Prince Wilfred let go of my hand then.

I could still feel the warmth from his hand. He then left the dance floor, to the surrounding women's disappointment. _Did he really only want to dance with me? _Another weird feeling washed over me. _He's so withdrawn, if only he would open up more._

I decided that I was ready to go home now. I walked over to the twins to let them know I was going to go get changed. Once I was in my room, a maid came in and helped me remove my dress. I let the maid pack my things and take them to the car. As I walked out in my jeans t-shirt, jacket, scarf, and boots I felt under-dressed inside Castle Noble Micheal. It was such a classy place. _Oh, well. Back to the real world. _

I started down the hall in search of Uncle and again came across Prince Wilfred. "Good evening, Your Highness. I'm glad I got to see you again, before I leave." I gave a small bow and smiled at him.

Prince Wilfred gave a small laugh. "You are full of surprises, Miss Phoenix. I think I prefer this look, though. It's more you." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I say somewhat surprised. _I prefer this look too._

"What are you doing?" Prince Wilfred asked.

I laugh as I recall that we are right back to the same circumstances of our meeting. "I'm looking for my uncle again. Then we will being heading to Charles so I can return to my apartment."

"Oh? It seems we meet under the same circumstances again." Prince Wilfred laughed with me, after speaking my exact thoughts. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Then this is good-bye for now. I hope to see you again, Miss Phoenix."

"Yes. I hope to see you again, too." I smile as Prince Wilfred nods and walks away. _He's nice. I really __**do**__want to see himagain soon. And get to know him better. _

I was still standing out in the hallway, in the same spot thinking, when Uncle and the twins came.

"Phoenix! There you are! What have you been up to?" Uncle asked as he came up to me, giving me a hug.

"I was looking for you. As I was doing that, I happened to see Prince Wilfred again." I say, and I can feel a small smile form on my face.

"Really? Do you _like_ him, Phoenix?" Uncle arched his brows and sounded like a girl friend asking me that question.

I couldn't hold back the laughter from that thought. "Uncle?!" I playfully swatted his arm, and he started laughing with me.

"Phoenix has a crush! Phoenix has a crush!" Uncle sang like a little kid.

"Gees, Uncle! I can't take you anywhere." I act exasperated, start to storm down the hallway, and wait when I hit the end, because I don't remember the way to the front entrance where the car is waiting.

"Oh! Now don't get upset! I'm only teasing." Uncle calls as he jogs after me.

"I don't appreciate it." I act upset, tilting my head up, my nose in the air.

"Phoenix." Uncle sees right through me. "You are a good actress, but I'm getting better at telling." He smiles, and offers me his arm, to escort me to our car.

We joke until we get outside, where we are swarmed by reporters.

"King Erik! Who is this young woman?"

"Surely she isn't your girlfriend?!"

"Or is she an illegitimate daughter?!"

All the reporters were spouting questions left and right. _What?!Please tell me they're joking._

"Please make some space for the king." Tarmo said as he and Onni did crowd control.

"You'll get the whole story, what little there is to tell, tomorrow. So please, make room." Onni promised, making them leave us alone.

"Your girlfriend?! UH!" I said once we were in the car. I shuddered at the thought.

"Really, Phoenix? Tell me how you really feel. I didn't realize it would be such a bad idea." Uncle scoffed sarcastically.

I smacked his arm again. "Uncle! You know its because I see you as my Uncle and you're _way too _old for me. You're twice my age!" I tell him.

Uncle ruffled my hair. "I was kidding, and not quite twice."

"You're 40! That's close enough to being twice." I laughed.

"Don't say my age out loud." Uncle covered my mouth with his hand, acting worried.

I pried his hand off my mouth, "We're in a car, with no one who cares." I say as I look at Onni and Tarmo in the front seats.

"Phoenix, you really know how to wound a man." Uncle played up the wounded man part.

I shook my head and looked out the window.

~)~~~~

"How much longer to my appartment?" I ask the twins.

"We're almost there, my lady." Tarmo said with a smile.

They parked a few blocks away from my apartment. Tarmo opened the door, and let Uncle and I get out.

"I'm excited to see where you live, Phoenix." Uncle said as we walked to my apartment.

That's when I heard the firetrucks and screams of people. _What's going on?_ I hurried and rounded the corner and couldn't believe my eyes. _That's MYapartment! _

"Phoenix! What is it?!" Uncle called running after me.

"That's my..." I couldn't believe my eyes, and looked at the ground as tears formed. Uncle stood by me with his arm around my shoulders.

The firemen were at work putting out the fire. It was obvious that it was too late to save the apartment. Once the flames were dowsed, the building collapsed and so did I.

"Phoenix!" Uncle caught me in his arms.

~)~~~~

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. _Wait. Last night...my apartment...Where am I?_ I opened my eyes and looked around me. It was a beautiful room, though simple, it was still elegant.

The door opened and a man walked in with a tea set on a cart. "Good morning, Miss Adele." A man dressed in a suit, with bluish-black hair and hard navy blue eyes looked at me. _Is he upset with me? I don't remember meeting him. _

"Umm... I don't remember your name." I say looking down at the sheets of my bed.

"My name is Claude, I am the butler here at Chateau Philip." He gave a quick bow and began pouring me a cup of tea. _Tea? Uh._ Tea is not my favorite drink. Claude hands me the glass.

"So I'm in Philip Kingdom? Thank you." I ask as I accept the cup, trying to remember last night.

~)~~~~

After I regained consciousness, I realized I was in our limo. I was barely awake. I could hear Uncle talking on his phone with someone. He was talking about finding me a place to stay.

"Did you see them tonight? ... They looked good together, didn't they? ... I feel all they need is time together. ... With this situation it would be perfect to have her stay there. … So you agree with my idea and will help? You know they would never say no to you. … Then it's a plan! … Yes, I'm excited to see how this plays out also. Thank you again. Goodnight." He hung up the phone. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. I felt a hand pat my head. "My poor little Phoenix. Your home is only ashes now, but you will have a new home to regroup at. There you will rise and come back from this traumatic incident stronger and better." Uncle continued to stroke my head. It was soothing and I was falling back to sleep. "Boys, we're going to Philip!" Uncle called to the brothers. My last thought before I went back to my dreams was: _What is Uncle up to?_

~)~~~~

I don't remember anything after that. I don't remember coming to Philip, getting to the chateau last night, or getting to my room and into my bed. _How did I get here?_

"I don't really remember how I got here, to my room, last night." I looked to him questioningly.

"I didn't carry you, if that is what you are implying. King Erik carried your sleeping body to your room, because he didn't want to wake you. He mentioned needing to cut some of the calories from your meals, though." Claude said honestly.

"Uh! How dare he!" I was in complete shock and embarrassment. _If Uncle were here..._

"He just meant you were heavy." Claude replied.

"Well, he isn't as fit as he once was." I say, crossing my arms and looking out towards the window.

"It's improper to speak of your elders in that way, and a king no less!" Claude chastised me.

My eyes widened in realization. _That's right! Philip's all about manners and politeness! What was Uncle thinking? Sending __**ME**__here, of all places!_

**Phoenix has found herself in quite the situation, don't you think? hahahaha. Hope you, my readers, are enjoying Phoenix and her stories as much as I am. I don't exactly have everything planned out, I just go with whatever direction the story decides to take. While loosely following the BMP storyline of events. I'd love to hear your comments, any ideas of what you would like to see happen in the story, or anything! Until next time! :)**


	2. 2) Meet the Parents

**Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too long! Please R&R, I'd love to hear from you! Now presenting...da dada DA! Ch.2!**

* * *

"Please, drink your tea. I believe it will help clear your head." Claude said, then added with, if you can call it that, a smirk. "I heard you aren't big on teas, but I think you'll enjoy this one."

I took a tentative sip. "Mm, this is good." I said in disbelief. "How did you know I would like this?" I ask.

"I called Tarmo and Onni, to get a list of your likes and dislikes. I was surprised at the list they gave me. It was quite ... extensive. When I thought they were done, they would come up with something else to add." He ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "There are some clothes in this closet. I suggest wearing one of the dresses for brunch. Once you are dressed, call me on the intercom." With that he left the room.

_Okay. What to wear? _I went through the closet. Most of the clothes were dresses. _Great, lots and lots of all looks to be my size. How did they get me clothes this fast? Probably Uncle, though I know none of these were in my closet at the palace._

I chose a knee-length, yellow chiffon dress. It really brought my eyes out, and it helped make me feel happy in this current situation. I decided I should call the university then, to let them know what happened. They told me to take a week off and that they understood.

I decided to put my hair in a half-up/half-down do and put on some white ballet flats to wear, then hit the call button on the intercom. Minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I call, and Claude enters.

"That choice will suffice for now." Claude said looking at my dress, and opened the door motioning for me to leave.

"Thank you. Where are we going?" I ask as I walk through the door.

"His Highness wanted to see you before breakfast." Claude replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, okay." I said with a small smile. _Prince Wilfred wants to see me?_

I followed Claude to a sitting room with some blue chairs and white couches. There was another door. _I would assume it goes to a bedroom._ I sat in the chair with my back to the door. I than heard the door open, and craned my neck to look behind me.

Prince Wilfred came out, running his hands down his shirt, as if to smooth out the wrinkles. He was wearing a white T-shirt underneath a blue button-up dress shirt which he left unbuttoned, some khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He stopped when he saw me sitting there, a brief look of surprise on his face that he quickly got under control.

"Miss Phoenix, you're here already." Prince Wilfred spoke evenly.

"Just as you asked, I've brought Miss Adele." Claude said with a bow.

"It's good to see you again, Your Highness. Though, I didn't expect it to be so soon." My smile faltered when thinking about last night.

"Good morning. I had heard about what happened last night. It must have been rough." I could see the concern in his clear blue eyes.

"It was, but I'm trying not dwell on it. Otherwise, it will just bring me down." I say trying to smile. "By the way, thank you for allowing me to stay here." I say looking Prince Wilfred in the face. I saw the surprise come onto his face.

"It was not my call. If you want to thank someone, you should thank my father. He was the one to say yes to the request." Prince Wilfred turned away from my stare.

"Oh." _That was unexpected._ "Okay, I will if I see him." I say cautiously.

"You will at brunch." Claude finally speaks, "Which reminds me... It's that time. Shall we go?" Claude motions towards the door.

"Yes. Miss Phoenix?" Prince Wilfred offered me his hand, which I took, to help me out of the seat, and escorted me to the dining room.

We walked into the dining room. The king and queen were sitting at the heads of the table, dressed casually. The King was wearing khakis, a white button up, and a navy sports jacket with their family crest on the pocket. He was tall and had brown hair and eyes. The Queen was in a navy knee-length dress. She was tall and slender, with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was easy to see who Prince Wilfred took after in looks. They both rose when we entered, and Prince Wilfred helped me to my seat, and went to sit across from me.

"What a horrible thing to have gone through last night. I hope you find our home relaxing as you recover." The king told me.

"Yes, your home is very lovely, Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I say, and he nods in response.

I look down at the food being placed in front of me. Two chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links all on a plate. A glass of chocolate milk was placed next to my water glass. _What the-? This is my favorite breakfast! How did they...Claude mentioned getting a list of my food preferences. Maybe Tarmo and Onni mentioned it was my favorite?_ I looked around the table. The King was eating a stuffed omelet, the Queen was eating a parfait, and Wilfred was eating a croissant breakfast sandwich. Compared to me, they were barely eating anything. _I'm killing those butlers later. I must look like a cow! This is terrible!_ I've never been a conscious eater before, but this is definitely making me self-conscious._Should I only eat half? Or clear the plate? I have no idea what wouldn't be offending to them! This wasn't a part of the etiquette class Mom made me take! Clearing the plate is good in my country, hopefully its the same here._ Finally coming to a decision, I began to eat.

"How is it, dear?" The Queen asked. I realized they were all watching me as I had my internal debate.

"It's delicious. It reminds me of home, actually." I say with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Claude made sure to find out your preferences from Erik's butlers." The Queen smiled in return.

"We were actually surprised when Lord Noble called asking if you could stay with us." The King stated.

"Lord Noble?" _That must have been who Uncle was talking to last night._

"Have you not meet him before, dear?" The Queen asked, looking shocked.

"I don't believe so." I say trying to recall if I had meet him last night.

"He seemed to know you. He said you were a lovely girl, who he owed his life to." The King said narrowing his eyes.

_OH! He was the old man I met the day before Tarmo and Onni showed up calling me Princess._

"Oh! That was nothing major, he's exaggerating. When we met, I never got his name. So that's why I was confused." I explain to the King and Queen.

"Really?" The King seemed okay with this answer.

_Wilfred hasn't said a word this whole time._ I look up at him. Our eyes connect for a second, then he looks down and continues to eat his sandwich. _Is he following the rule: Children should be seen, but not heard? Is that a rule here?_

"Erik mentioned that you were at the ball last night. Did you have a good time?" The Queen asked.

_That's right. I was at the ball. What would have happened if I hadn't been there? If I would have been in the apartment when it caught fire? Would I even be here now?_

"It was fun. I've never been to a party like that before, and I was very nervous about dancing." I tell her honestly.

"Did you dance with anyone?" Her Majesty's eyes shined with happiness. She might have recalled her earlier days when dancing with her husband before they were married.

"Yes. Actually, I danced with His Highness, Prince Wilfred." I say and turn my gaze to Prince Wilfred. His cheeks looked pinker than usual.

"You danced with her, Wilfred?" The Queen also turned to her son. He looked like he wanted to disappear with this line of questioning.

"Yes." Wilfred looked emotionless as he spoke.

"How was he last night, Miss Adele? He's not very good at communicating, so the Queen and I are worried about how he fares at those events." The King looked at me.

"I thought he was a perfect gentleman. He really helped me feel at ease while dancing." I smiled kindly at the King and Queen. _They really aren't that bad. They're actually really nice._ Prince Wilfred didn't have any emotion on his face as I commented on how he was. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Good! Wilfred, please assist her whenever you can." The King looked at his son seriously.

"Of course." Again emotionless.

"We're sorry. He's not a very affectionate young man." The Queen says looking sad.

"I'm sorry." Prince Wilfred says looking down at his empty plate. "I'm finished eating, and have some work that needs my attention. So, if you will please excuse me?" The King nods his assent, and Prince Wilfred left the room.

_Are Prince Wilfred and his parents always like this? I'm glad that I was raised thinking I was a normal girl. Growing up, surrounded by love and fun at all times. I'm sure they love one another, but I know that my parents would never be so reserved about their true feelings. Its like I get glimpses into how they truly feel and then before I can really investigate, they return to hiding how they feel._

I looked back down at my plate, I had finished everything. _Is it bad, that I'm such a mindless eater?_ I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts.

"We are finished as well and have some duties to attend to today. So we will be leaving also." The King said, as he and the Queen rise.

"We look forward to seeing you at dinner, dear." The Queen said with a smile as they exited the dining room.

I sat in my seat, not quite sure what to do with myself. That's when I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see Claude. "Are you finished, Miss Adele?" Claude asked calmly.

"Yes." I stand before Claude can get to my chair to assist me. _I feel that's one thing I'm never going to get used to. Having someone move my chair for me as I stand up. It's ridiculous! I can do it myself._ I could tell Claude was displeased with my actions. _Oh well._

"Now it's time for the tour. There are rooms that you can and cannot go into. Which I shall explain as we visit them..." With that our tour started. There were so many rooms! Half of which, I wasn't supposed to go into. _How does he expect me to keep all this straight?_

He ended the tour at my bedroom door. "Now I would like to have your phone number and email, so that I can get a hold of you and you of me." He held out his hand, his phone in it.

"Of course! Here." I entered my information, and Claude texted and emailed me in return so I had his information.

"I'm sure you would rather rest now. You've had quite the eventful day." He replied.

"Yes. One wouldn't think a tour would be so exhausting." I say as I go towards my door. "Thank you, Claude, for everything." I look behind me. Claude looks surprised, before quickly composing the look off his face.

"No need to thank me. I was only doing my duty." With that he turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Any comments or ideas would be appreciated!**


	3. 3) Phone Calls

**Chapter 3! Longest one yet! Hopefully, I didn't make you guys wait too long. My goal is to update once a week. So please R&R!**

* * *

After Claude left, I returned to my room. I looked at my phone; 11 missed calls. _Who in the world?! _I look at the familiar number that 8 of the missed calls came from. _Mom. I completely forgot to call her. Uncle probably told her about what happened. _

"Phoenix! It's about time!" My mom answered the phone on the second ring.

"Mom calm down!" I yell back.

"Are you okay?! Your uncle said that there is nothing left of the apartment. What if you wouldn't have been at that party? By the time the fire started you would have been asleep. What if you would have died?!" My mother was getting hysterical and paranoid now. _Not good_.

"Mom! Calm down! Deep breaths." I waited for her to breath a couple times, before continuing. "I've already gone down that train of thought, and I don't want to go back. I'm fine here in Philip Kingdom. The royal family here is very nice and understanding. I called the school, and they're letting me take the week off." I tell her.

"That's good, baby girl. Please, relax. Call me everyday, and let me know if something new comes up." Mom says.

"I will, Mom. Take your own advice, and relax. I'm alive and well. Nothing to worry about. Love you. Bye." I tell her.

"Love you. Bye." I hung up then.

Two of the missed calls are from Uncle. _Probably wanting to check up. _I dialed his phone, and he answered quickly.

"Phoenix!" Uncle called happily.

"Hello, Uncle." I reply.

"How are things in Philip?" Uncle asked.

"Fine. Everyone is nice and _polite_." I stress the last word.

"Yes. Philip is known for that." I could tell Uncle wasn't completely focused on the conversation.

"I was wondering something, Uncle?" I ask.

"Yes?" Uncle asks.

"Why am I in Philip? Why not have me stay in Charles with Prince Edward and his family? That makes more sense, since I go to the University _in_ Charles." I honestly wonder.

"Umm, well... I … I thought you would like to see Prince Wilfred again. And the distance between Chateau Philip and Charles University is the same from Edward's home." I could tell he wasn't expecting this question.

"Ah uh. Also, I heard that Noble Micheal requested that they take me in?" I ask him.

"Phoenix? What's with the twenty questions?" Uncle didn't like my line of questions.

"I've only asked you two. Did you know that I had met Noble Micheal?" I continue my investigation.

"How do you think I found out you were in Charles?" Uncle asks me in return. _I wish he would just answer my questions straight, and not with another question!_

"My mom didn't tell you?" I ask back.

"I only do my check-up calls twice a year, Phoenix. Your mother would write me a letter each month letting me know what was going on in your life. I just hadn't fully realized you were so close, until Noble Micheal called asking what my heir was doing in Charles." Uncle explained.

"Oh." I look down at the bed. I still wasn't sure why Uncle wanted me here. _Other than to be close to Prince Wilfred_. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. _Oh well, no one's here to see me. So who cares?_

"But you're fine? Right, Phoenix?" Uncle asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah. I still have a missed call I need to return. So, I'll talk to you again soon." I promise.

"Alright. You better. Love you, Phoenix. Good bye for now."

"Love ya. Bye." I hang up and look at the unknown number. _Who is this? _I dial and wait for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is Detective Belrose. How can I help you?" I heard a male voice say.

"I had a missed call from you. This is Adele Hendrickson." I inform him. _Detective? Maybe it's about the apartment._

"Yes, Miss Hendrickson! I'm glad to talk to you. I'm working on the case involving your apartment building." Detective Belrose answered.

"How's it going?" I ask truly curious.

"Well, … it was arson. And we were able to figure out that it was started in your room." He sounded worried.

"I was gone the whole night. I didn't get back until after the building was on fire, and ready to fall." I tell him, worried he thought I was behind it.

"You're not a suspect, Miss Hendrickson. There was a man spotted outside the building a few minutes before, and a neighbor reported hearing the sound of your window breaking. We believe the man aimed for your room, specifically. Do you know _anyone_ who would want to harm you?" Detective Belrose asked.

_A man. I only know one man who would want me dead... but he doesn't know I live in Charles... But if he's found out... Oh no! Oh no... NO! _I got up from the bed and walked out onto my balcony. The panic attack was starting, I needed fresh air.

"Miss Hendrickson, are you alright?!"

"Just... give me... a … minute." I get out between breaths.

Once I calmed my heart and breathing. "You know someone?" The detective stated more than asked.

"Yes... I had a boyfriend. I haven't seen him since I graduated high school; which was almost three years ago. As far as I know, though, he has no idea I left America. I don't want him to find out where I am." I tell him, I can hear the fear in my voice and feel ashamed.

"Alright, if you give me his name I can search and see if he's traveled here. If not, I won't need to call him. If he did, I won't mention you. I promise." I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Gavin Tupper." I tell him. He asks me to spell it out and I comply.

"Other than this guy, is there anyone else who would want to hurt you?" The detective asks.

_Anyone else? Well, I am a secret princess of a nation. If people knew that, then maybe... but I feel that no one else knows about me. _

"Sorry, no one specific comes to mind. Though I do have some ties with the King of Noreric, so maybe someone who is unhappy there might have decided to take it out on me. Otherwise, I don't have any leads. I'm sorry." I tell him again.

"No, this is something. Thank you for being honest, and I'm sorry for making you worry about your ex. I swear to do my best, and keep him out of this if possible. Are you somewhere safe now?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm currently staying in Philip with some friends. I have been given the week off from Charles University, so if I need to come in, it would be next week." I tell him.

"I'll let you know if that is necessary. Thank you, Miss Hendrickson, for your cooperation. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." I say and hang up. I turn my back to the railing and slowly lower myself into a crouching/sitting position trying to calm my nerves, I was frozen to that spot. The tears were flowing freely now, and I held a fist to my mouth so my sobs wouldn't be heard. I was completely unaware that someone saw my panic attack on the balcony, and that he was watching me now with a worried expression in his blue eyes.

~)~~~~

Once I was able to gain composure and move, I took a shower for the second time today. It was only 3 in the afternoon. Dinner wasn't for another three hours. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans for the time being. I knew Claude mentioned needing to dress differently for dinner, but I had no idea what exactly that meant. Other than, I don't want to dress that way now.

I poked my head out of my room. I needed to get out of my room, before I drove myself mad. I noticed the plants lining the hall didn't look good. _Maybe I can ask Claude if I can take care of them? Later. I'll do that later._

I walked out into the hall with no actual purpose. Because I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone. _Please don't let it be Claude. I 'm not in the mood to be on his bad side. _I looked up and saw Prince Wilfred.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I wasn't paying attention." I quickly bowed my head.

"I wasn't either. I'm sorry. Could you not bow?" Prince Wilfred asked. When I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, he didn't seem like his usual emotionless self. Though, I couldn't tell what emotion he was trying to convey. _Concern? Pity? Happy? Some mixture of those?_

"Your Highness, I..." I didn't know what else to say. I bite my lip.

"Could you just call me Wilfred?" He asked with a small smile. _Huh? That came out of nowhere. _"You don't need to call me 'Your Highness'. It's only a title of my birth."

"But, I don't know if that would be -"

"Or would you want to call me by another name? I think it would make you feel more comfortable, and I would prefer you didn't call me by my title."

"Oh. Well, I know you don't like 'Wils'." I saw shock on his face, maybe because I noticed it from the ball last night. "'Fred' really doesn't fit you." I say shaking my head with a grin. "So I feel 'Prince Wilfred' should suffice. I wouldn't feel right completely ignoring the fact that you're a prince."

"That will be better." He said with a smile. I suddenly see concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Are you psychic or something? Although, I lost my home and most of my belonging, so of course I wouldn't be fine." I say trying to keep from the conversation topic of the arson and my ex.

"I saw you out on the balcony while I was out in the garden. Did something else happen?" His eyes shone with true concern.

_Damn! I thought no one saw that. That's embarrassing._ "I was talking to a detective looking into the fire. He told me that it was arson, and that my room was the starting place. So, either I was the target or it was just a coincidence that it was mine and not someone else's window; which is what I would hope for." I tell him most of the truth. I put my head down.

"That's awful. If you were targeted, you'll be safe here." Prince Wilfred said kindly yet with firm resolve. Then I felt a hand on my head, softly patting me. _Huh?_ I look up into his smiling face._ It feels so natural. Why did my heart start to race when he touched me?_ "I need to go do some things before dinner." He started to leave.

"Prince Wilfred?" I call. It felt right calling him this. He stopped and turned. "About dinner. How formal am I supposed to dress?" I ask him tentatively.

He gives me another small smile and laughs a little. "More formal than how you were dressed for brunch, but less than how you were dressed for the ball last night."

"Okay. I don't think you could have been anymore cryptic. Though, I think I have an idea. Thank you. I'll let you go now. See you later." I joke with him, and turn to leave down the hall.

I hear him quietly say, "Later, Phoenix."

I smile to myself as I make my way to where I remember the entrance to the gardens being. I was going to just go outside and try to distract myself by looking at all of nature's beauty for a while.

~)~~~~

I decided to wear a red satin knee-length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with straps that went below my shoulders, and the skirt flared out. I really liked it.

Dinner was nice. The King and Queen talked about their day and asked Prince Wilfred about his day. I just quietly ate and listened, unless asked a question. It was a nice distraction.

~)~~~~

When I got back to my room, my phone started ringing. _Huh?This is …_ I grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello."

"Good evening, my dear. How are things at the Spencer household?" The man asked.

"It's nice. Though, I wasn't expecting _the _Noble Micheal to ask the Spencers to allow me to stay with them." I tell him.

"You found out. Sorry, I forgot to mention it when we met." Noble Micheal apologized.

"It's fine. How are you?" I ask him, remembering how sick he was when we met.

"You truly are a kind soul. I'm doing better, but less about me and more about you." Noble Micheal answers.

"That's good to hear. I really don't know how to thank you, for asking them to take me in." I tell him.

"No need to thank me. You saved my life. It was my way of returning the favor." Noble Micheal says matter-o-factly.

"Really, I didn't really do anything. It was something anyone should have done." I tell him.

"Yet, I stood there in a coughing fit for around ten minutes before you showed up. No one bothered asking if I was alright. It's the world we live in. So to have found a stranger with such a good heart, who is a princess, no less... You see what I mean, Phoenix?" Lord Noble informed me.

"I see what you mean. But I still feel that I should thank you in some way, because words don't seem to be enough." I tell him.

"I see you aren't going to let this go. So, how about you call me 'Mike'? I would really prefer it." Mike says happily.

"Alright, Mike. If that's what you want." I say with a smile. _He reminds me of my grandfather; once he gets an idea, no changing his mind.I'm the same way._

"Yes. It makes me feel good to have a pretty young girl, like yourself, call me 'Mike'. I feel young again." Mike laughs.

I laugh with him. "So you knew when we first met that I was the princess of Noreric?" I ask him remembering him mentioning it earlier.

"When I saw the Eye of Odin, I knew. Then it made sense, and it felt like fate that we were supposed to meet that day." Mike said.

"Are you trying to pick me up, Mike?" I ask jokingly.

Mike laughed. "Not anything of the sort. Besides, I think you'll have enough attention from the princes, especially Prince Wilfred."

"Maybe." I say.

"Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked like a girlfriend. I laughed at the thought.

"Well, he's hard to read sometimes. I feel like he's holding so much in, that its hard to see the real Prince Wilfred." I tell him honestly.

"What about the times you could get a read on him?" Mike asks.

"He seemed kind and sweet." I say thinking of Prince Wilfred.

"That's who Prince Wilfred is. You're right that he holds things in, but I think you'll be able to help him open up more. Look at the time! I need to retire for the night, and I'm sure you need your rest also."

"You're right. Good night, Mike." I say softly.

"Good night, Princess Phoenix." Mike replied before hanging up.

And that was how my first day in Philip with the Spencers went.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, any comments, and/or ideas. I would love to hear from you! Until Chapter 4!**


	4. 4) Flowers

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long. I got busy and lost inspiration. FYI: this can and probably will happen again. To make it up to you, I made it really really long! Longest chapter to date! So please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

_Hmm. Huh? What's that smell? _I crack my eyes open and look towards the smell. I see Claude standing by a cart with tea and breakfast on it.

"Are you awake Miss Adele?" Claude asked quietly.

I sit up quickly; partly because I was surprised to see him in my room, and to show that I was awake.

"Yes. Are we not eating breakfast together today?" I ask looking at the lidded dish, wondering what was underneath.

"Eating brunch together on Sunday is a Spencer family tradition. For the rest of the week, they only eat supper together, because they all have different schedules for the day. Tonight, it will only be you and His Highness, because the King and Queen are away on official business, and will be so for several days." Claude informed me without emotion.

"I remember them mentioning that last night at dinner. So... What's under the lid?" I ask eying the silver lid with curiosity.

"Toast with strawberry jam, scrambled eggs, bacon, and tea to drink." Claude answered, while lifting the lid to show me.

"It looks great! Tell the cooks thank you!" I say with a grin.

Claude looked surprised by what I said. "I will. Let me know if there is anything else you need." He said with a bow and left the room.

"Mmm." It was perfect and delicious. I was wary of the tea, but it was the same as the tea he served me yesterday, so I drank it all.

Once I was done, I took a shower. I went to my closet in my robe to see what I had to wear. _There are seriously only four pair of jeans in this place! Everything else is dresses and skirts! Uhhh._ _I really need to go shopping for some jeans. _I grab a pair of dark jeans and can tell they're skinny jeans without trying them on. _That's surprising. Hardly any of these clothes are tight-fitting._ Then I chose a light orange flowy tank top, a white blazer to wear over it, and grab some brown and gold gladiator sandals.

Now that I'm dressed, I step outside and see the flowers along the hall._ Oh, yeah! That reminds me..._ I get my phone out of my pocket and call Claude.

"Yes, Miss Adele? What do you need?" Claude asks sounding slightly harsh. _Uh, Claude-hopper is so getting on my nerves! For being the butler of the polite country, he's really rude! _

"I was wondering if I could take care of the flowers in the hall outside of my room?"

"We usually leave that sort of thing to the royal gardeners." Claude told me.

"Oh. I'm sure they do, but I just would like to water them. That's all. They look like they could use a drink. I have some knowledge of taking care of plants, and I would like to do something for the Spencers." I tell him earnestly trying to plead my case.

"Are you outside your room right now?" Claude asked.

"Yes." I say.

"I'll be there in a moment." Claude then hung up. "Alright, tell me your experience with plants." Claude pretty much commanded once he was standing in front of me.

"Well, I'm from Kansas. I grew up on a farm, and I was in charge of our garden. So, I was able to grow all the vegetables we ate. Also, I helped my grandmother with her flower garden. I ensured that it survived after she passed away. Plus, I had some plants in my apartment. They were so healthy and beautiful..." I just realized I lost my plants. They actually meant a lot to me, because pets weren't allowed in my apartment I had plants.

My plants: Sunny, a Sunflower from our fields; Cher, a cactus from a trip to Arizona; and Lilian, a Peace Lily from my grandmother's garden. _I actually really miss my plants! They had so much meaning and memories tied to them. They were more than just plants to me..._

Claude seemed to realize that I was getting upset. He sighed. "Let me check with the gardeners first. Once I have done that, I will contact you again. Until then, do not do anything with them, is that clear?" Claude had a hard look and tone.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He shook his head and walked away. I turned away from his retreating back, and was surprised to see Prince Wilfred leaning against a column._ Had he been listening? How much did he hear?!_

"Claude can be a bit scary at times. It's nothing to worry about." He walked over to me. "So, do you like gardening?" He asked.

"Not particularly. I just grew up in a place and in a family that it was unavoidable." I say with a smirk. "I don't know. It seems I can't get away from it. Unfortunately, I'm good at it, even though I hate messing with dirt. Though, these aren't too bad. I shouldn't have to be worried about coming across some creature." I say.

"Why have you before?" He asked interested.

"OH yeah! I hate worms. So coming across those in our gardens was not fun. Though I wore gloves just for them, so I could catch them to use for bait to fish with. Then garden snakes! Oh, I hate snakes! Those scared me to death the couple of times I came across them. Uhh." I shudder at the thought. "The mole wasn't bad. It just surprised me, when I pulled out a carrot and it was holding on to it." I tell him.

Prince Wilfred laughed at me.

"What's so funny!?" I ask shocked to see him outright laughing at me. _I like hearing and seeing him laugh._

"Your facial expressions, they're so interesting and comical. I didn't know such expressions were possible. Plus, who knew gardening could be such an adventure?" He tells me with a smile, after he regained composure.

"Uh, well yeah. When you live out in the country with all those creatures its unavoidable and inevitable. And I choose to ignore the statements about my facial expressions." I say looking away slightly miffed.

"It was a compliment; you're a very interesting person, Phoenix. I apologize if I've upset you though." Prince Wilfred started to pat my head, and my heart started to pound like crazy. I turn back to him and see the sadness in his eyes, and my heart wavers. _Prince Wilfred..._

I give him a small smile. "It takes a lot more than that to upset me, Prince Wilfred."

"Then I hope I never do." Prince Wilfred said softly._ Huh?_ "You were talking about having plants in your apartment. What were they?" He asks changing the subject. _So he had been listening._

"I had a sunflower I took from our fields back in Kansas, before I came to Charles. It always reminded me of Kansas, since it's our state flower and with it being the state's nickname. Then I had a Queen of the Night cactus that I got when my parents and I went to Arizona; I was thirteen and had it ever since. Honestly, it's pretty hard to kill it. The other one was a Peace Lily I took from my grandparents' garden after my grandfather died. I've had it since I was fourteen. I can't believe that I lost my plants." I say the last bit more to myself.

"They must have meant a lot to you." Prince Wilfred said gently with a warm smile.

"Yeah. They were like my family representatives, for the ones who are gone, and the ones who can't be with me over here. Now the only thing I had left from my grandparents' garden is gone. My grandfather built and put together my grandmother's garden, he even put in a koi fish pond. She took care of it. It was like the proof of their love for each other and their thriving lives together. When she died, my grandfather had no idea how to keep the garden going, so I kept it alive for him. Then when he died we had to sell the house. I had taken a lot of the flowers and potted them for the funeral, because he asked me to before he passed. The Lily was the plant I took home. When the house was bought, the people who moved in let the garden die, then had all the plants taken out. It made it seem like a completely different place after that." I could feel the tears wanting to come out but closed my eyes to keep them from coming out.

I felt warm strong arms wrap around me. _Huh? What?_ I opened my eyes and look into Prince Wilfred's blue eyes. "You look like you needed a hug." He says gently.

I was shocked by how good it felt to be held in his arms. I give him a reassuring smile. "Thank you." I say softly, and regain my composure.

Prince Wilfred slowly released me, and I was surprised by the feeling of disappointment once they were gone. _Could I be falling for Prince Wilfred? I mean, I know I would love to be his friend, learn more about him, and help bring him out of his shell. Does that mean... No. I'm not even looking for a relationship right now._

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Claude says as he comes over to us. "Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Claude asks looking slightly surprised.

"I heard these flowers needed some attention." Prince Wilfred says with no expression.

"Yes. I immediately contacted the gardeners and Miss Adele is now in charge of their care." Claude says with a smile. _Honestly, that smile looks fake to me._

"Thank you." I say softly with a small smile.

Claude's eyes harden. "However, I ask that you not touch any of the flowerpots."

_That's an odd request. _I look at the pots trying to see if they are anything special. _They're pretty, but they don't look like they cost very much._

"Claude, there is no need to get worked up over such trifles." Prince Wilfred says with a hard tone to his voice.

"Your Highness?" Claude looks surprised by his comment.

"Surely, it's okay for Phoenix to help out more if she wants to?" Prince Wilfred said calmly.

"Surely your joking, Your Highness. Just one of these pots alone costs several million Cruz!" Claude exclaims.

"Several million?! For one of these?!" I stoop down to get a closer look at the pots. _What are they made from gold and covered in diamonds? Seriously, I don't see anything to make it worth that much. Other than they look like antique porcelain... But SEVERAL MILLION!? I'm not seeing it._

I hear laughter. I stand straight up and turn to see it's Prince Wilfred laughing at me. "Don't tell me you expect her to pay for anything she breaks?" Prince Wilfred asks.

"Of course I wouldn't. I never intended to..." Claude seems at a lost for words.

"Of course." Prince Wilfred says.

"However, I believe such things should be left to the gardeners. If Miss Adele were to say otherwise, then-" Claude says calmly.

"No, I can do it, and I want to." I cut him off. _That was probably impolite of me to cut him off. He does not look happy with me._

Claude sighs.

"There's your answer." Prince Wilfred says with an amused look on his face.

"Understood." Claude said, his lip curled up. _That is sooo not a good look for him. I'm surprised he would react that way in front of Prince Wilfred. Though he is facing me, so it's probably directed towards me. Guess I'm not his favorite person right now. Feelings reciprocated._

Claude returned to his smiling composure, then turned to look at Prince Wilfred. _That smile makes me feel uneasy. _

"I promise to take very good care of the plants." I tell them, trying to reassure Claude.

"Understood." Claude says.

"I'll leave this in your hands, Claude." Prince Wilfred says, and Claude bows. "Good-bye for now, Phoenix. I'll see you later." With that said Prince Wilfred left down the hall.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I tell him honestly.

Claude straightens from the bow and there is no smile on his face. "If you truly felt that way, perhaps you should have shown more discretion."

"What?! I honestly wanted to do something to help out around here. My classes are giving me an extension, and won't even give me my work until I return. So, I have _nothing_ to do!" I tell him.

"Of course, don't count this as causing any trouble." He says his smile returning.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Claude then bows and leaves. I let out a frustrated sigh, and return to my room to scream into a pillow. _Seriously, could he be any more of an ass! He wouldn't treat me this way if he knew I was a princess. Oh, I would love to see his face when he finds out. He'd regret being such an ass. Ugh!_

_~)~~~~_

I let myself calm down, which took an hour. I was now on my way to go shopping. _I should probably let Claude know I am leaving to go shopping. Oh well. I'll let him know when I get there, so he won't worry._

I was walking through the hall with pictures of all the past kings and queens of Philip. 99. There were ninety-nine, not that I was counting. I just know that Prince Wilfred is supposed to be the 100th ruler. I was almost to the end of the hall when I heard my name called.

"Miss Adele?! Where are you going?" I turn to see Claude coming towards me quickly. _Damn it! I really need to work on my sneaking around skills._

"I wanted to go shopping to get some things." I tell him.

"You intended to go outside? On your own?" Claude asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah." I was slightly confused. _To the world currently, I am a nobody. When the world knows I'm a princess, I'll be more careful and dependent on bodyguards. But for now, I am going to enjoy the last little bit of freedom I have, which apparently Claude intends to destroy._

"We can't have you going off on your own outside of the castle. What if something were to happen to you? Just tell me what you need and I will have someone go and get it." Claude says with a smile._ Maybe there's a heart in there after all._

"It's just that..." I bit my lip. _He's a man, he doesn't understand shopping._

Claude seemed to realize something. "Oh. How thoughtless of me, I'm sure you would rather tell what you need to a female maid." He then dialed a number in his phone.

I didn't know what to say. Before I could come up with something, the maid walked over and asked me what I needed, and Claude took that as his cue to leave. But before he did, "Return to your room after you let the maid know what you need."

I gave her my list. _This takes all the fun out of it. I could have really used a shopping trip to help relieve my stress. Plus, you can't set out knowing what color, pattern, or style of jeans you want. Or if it looks good on you without trying it on._

_~)~~~~_

_I'm SO BORED! _I was lying on my bed reading a book from the Spencer's library. It just wasn't holding my attention. _I'm gonna go crazy, without more to do._ I got off the bed and walked out onto my balcony to get some fresh air. The maid still hadn't come back, so it's not like I could distract myself with her purchases.

I sighed. I know I looked completely defeated with my head in my hands leaning over the railing. _It's only the SECOND day, and I'm ready to throw in the towel. How can these people live like this? Oh, yeah, that's right. They actually have something to do! Unlike me. _

I heard some noise and looked up. I could see Prince Wilfred coming back to the castle surrounded by bodyguards dressed in black. It must have been some royal business, because he was dressed in his royal attire, like the other night, when we first met.

Prince Wilfred looked up in my direction. _Did our eyes just meet? _Prince Wilfred lowered his head and continued into the castle. _Nah, I'm just imagining it. _I shook my head, and went back into my room.

~)~~~~

The maid came to my room an hour later. I looked through her purchases. They weren't bad, for her looking based on what I told her my likes and dislikes were. I looked over at the clock. 4:50. _Shit! Dinner's at five, and I still need to get changed!_

I ran over to the closet, and pulled out the first satin dress I could find. _Green? Oh, well. I don't have time to be picky!_

I got the dress on quickly. The dress was an emerald green color. It was floor-length, v neck, and sleeveless. I pulled my curled hair into an updo, then grabbed a pair of gold strappy heels. I took a quick look in the mirror. _Wow! I would have probably never picked this, but it looks good on me. Though, it is a little more cleavage than I prefer. Oh, well. I don't have time for this! _For some reason the color brought the red out in my hair, so it looked more auburn than brunette. My eyes really popped with it too.

I walked as quickly as I could. The dress didn't flare, it was straight and tight around my hips. _I can't be late, I can't be late! _I chanted in my head as I hurried down the hall to the dining hall.

"You're late, Miss Adele." Claude says as I walk in.

Which made me stop in my tracks. I looked over at him then to Prince Wilfred, who stood when I entered and looked surprised. "I'm so sorry! I ran a little late getting ready."

"You're barely a minute late. Really, it's no problem. Especially when you look like that, it's worth the wait." Prince Wilfred said as he helped me to my chair, which was across the table from him.

"Honestly, I didn't even have the time to choose. I just grabbed the first dress out of my closet." I tell him.

"I'm sure any of the dresses would look good on you." Prince Wilfred stated as the maids put our dishes in front of us.

"Still, Miss Adele, you must try harder to be on time." Claude chastised me.

"I promise to do better tomorrow." I tell Claude. I look over towards Prince Wilfred. "I saw you coming back to the castle earlier. Did you have some business to attend to?" I ask Prince Wilfred.

"It wasn't anything too important. Just mainly something that required my appearance." Prince Wilfred said vaguely.

"Oh." I say as I eat my fish.

"What did you do today?" Prince Wilfred asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Well, I watered the plants... I did some reading... that's pretty much it." I say feeling extremely unaccomplished.

We continued with idle chit chat as we ate our meals.

~)~~~~

It was the next day, early afternoon. I was wearing one of my new pairs of pants. They were black skinny jeans with red roses all over them. I wore a white shirt with it and red flats.

I had just finished watering the plants in the hall, when I saw Prince Wilfred further down it. He looked to be reading a book as he walked. I don't know why, but I unconsciously followed him. Somehow I lost track of him. _Where did he go? I could have sworn he was..._ I looked down. _Huh? What's this? A bookmark maybe?_ I picked up a chain with feathers on it. _I wonder if this is Prince Wilfred's? _I looked around the hall at the surrounding doors. One of them was ajar.

I walked over to the door and looked into the crack. Sure enough, there was Prince Wilfred, sitting behind a desk looking at paperwork. _Is he wearing glasses? _My eyesight for far away isn't too bad. Though, I do have to wear glasses to be able to _really_ see things from far away. Prince Wilfred wasn't blurry to my vision luckily.

He must have sensed someone watching him, because Prince Wilfred looked up from his paperwork to the door. He looked surprised for a second, then gently smiled at me and motioned for me to come in. _This looks like his office. I'm pretty sure Claude-hopper told me to stay out of here. But, Prince Wilfred is motioning for me to come in. Oh well, I'll take my punishment later._

"Sorry to intrude, Prince Wilfred. I'm sure you're busy right now." I say as I come in. Prince Wilfred removed his glasses, and put them in the pocket of his shirt.

"It's no problem. I was getting ready to take a break anyway. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Prince Wilfred motioned towards the couch in the room.

I sit on it and take a look around the room. _There are so many books! Has he read all of these? _There were bookcases along both walls full of books. I looked over at his desk, there was a lot of paperwork on it, along with some books, and some plants._ Those plants don't look so good, either. What is with this gardening staff here? _

"What is it?" Prince Wilfred asked following my line of sight as he stood next to the couch.

"The plants on your desk don't look so great." I say without putting much though into it.

"Huh?" Prince Wilfred looked at the plants. "So it appears. They don't." He appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. Then he looked over at me. "Would you like to take care of them for me?" Prince Wilfred asked with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask. _That would mean having to come in here. I don't know what Claude-hopper would think of that. _

"Yes, I'm sure. I know if you care for them, they will be in very capable hands." Prince Wilfred smiled, then walked over to the intercom and hit the button.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude asked.

"Can you bring two cups of tea please?" Prince Wilfred asked.

"Two cups, Your Highness?" Claude asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, one for myself, and one for Phoenix." Prince Wilfred answers. _Why do I feel happy at how casually he says my name?_

"Understood." Claude answered. Within minutes, Claude enters with a tea tray. "Pardon my intrusion." Claude makes a quick bow. Then goes to place our cups in front of us.

Prince Wilfred was sitting next to me on the couch. Claude gave me a somewhat angry/disapproving look as he sat my cup in front of me. Then he turned to Prince Wilfred. "Have you finished your work for the day, Your Highness?"

"Not yet. I'm taking a break." Prince Wilfred states.

"Taking a break... Your Highness?" Claude looks bewildered. _Does Prince Wilfred not take breaks? Uh oh._ "Miss Adele, didn't I ask you to stay away from this room?" Claude turned to me.

I bit my lip. "Yes, I'm sorry... It's just that-" I was trying to think of a way to explain to Claude so he wouldn't be upset with me, when Prince Wilfred cut me off.

"I allowed her to come in." Prince Wilfred says to Claude with a frown.

"You did, Your Highness?" Claude seems slightly bewildered by this.

An uneasy silence fills the room. _Oh, this is so awkward. What should I say to make this seem better?_

"Prince Wilfred asked me to take care of his flowers." I say trying to lighten the mood.

Claude's eyes widen, and he looks towards the plants on the desk. "Is that so? I apologize for my rudeness." With that said he bows and leaves the room.

_Damn. I actually feel bad about this. He asked me to stay away, but I disobeyed his request. I hope he isn't too mad with me._ The guilt started creeping over me, and I could feel my head and shoulders droop some.

"What's the matter?" Prince Wilfred asks gently.

"Oh...I was just wondering if I upset Claude." I say.

Prince Wilfred laughs. _Huh?_ "You shouldn't worry, Phoenix; he's only a servant."

_Seriously? _I thought of Tarmo and Onni._ I wouldn't want to upset them. They are almost the stewards of the palace. They have a lot to do, just like Claude, and I couldn't imagine not considering their feelings when giving orders. Or ignoring their advice._ "He's only a servant? He's your butler. Everything he does, he has you and your family's best interests at heart. Plus he's a person, with feelings. You should care if you hurt them." I say without thinking, completely forgetting who I'm talking to.

Prince Wilfred looks surprised. "I know that without you telling me."

Reality hit. _Shit!_ I bowed my head. "I'm sorry. I went too far. It's just that if you feel that way... you should be more..." I was having trouble finding the right words.

"A little more...?" Prince Wilfred pushed. When I didn't reply, he started to glare. "Are you saying I should be more appreciative?"

"I guess I am. _Anyone_ would want to be appreciated." I state.

"Anyone..." Prince Wilfred murmurs. Suddenly he looks at me. There was something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what though. "Yourself as well?"

"Well..." _Where is this coming from?! And where is he going with this?! _I was thrown off by the look in his eyes and the direction of his question.

I couldn't look away. It was like I was under a spell. Prince Wilfred drew closer and put his hand on my cheek. It was warm, and the touch made my heart feel like it was going to explode. I wanted to speak but didn't know what to say, and I wasn't sure I could.

"If you were to say you do too..." Prince Wilfred drew his face closer. _Is he going to kiss me?!_ "Think about it."

I realized I was holding my breath, and felt as if my heart was going to give out. _It's so loud! I wonder if he can hear it?_ I let out my breath, and with that the spell was broken.

Prince Wilfred let go and moved away laughing. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you just did that! I didn't think you could joke around." I try to play it off so we could just forget this. Though I doubt I would ever forget this.

"Of course I can joke around." Prince Wilfred says with a smile. He almost looked grateful.

"I'd better be going. I'm sure you have plenty of work to do. Thanks for the tea. I'll see you later at dinner." I say as I go to excuse myself from his office.

"Yes." He had put his glasses back on. Then he seemed to think of something. "Will you...come again?" Prince Wilfred asks quietly.

"Of course." I say quickly and see him smile. "I have to take care of the flowers." I say, then leave the room without seeing his reaction.

As I walk out of the office, I see Claude over by the stairs. _I better go apologize and get the lecture out of the way._

"Excuse me, Claude? I'm sorry for disobeying your order to stay away from the prince's office." I bow my head.

Claude sighs. "If it was His Highness's will, then I have absolutely no authority to overrule him. Please, don't think any more of it."

"That's not it at all. Even if Prince Wilfred did say it was alright... I had been asked to stay away from there and forgot. I'm sorry." I say honestly.

"Well, the castle is a big place. Please forgive me for my rudeness." Claude seemed to waver.

"Oh no... You weren't really-" I try to make him feel better. _Even though you actually have been really rude to me. Oh well._

"Master Wilfred asked you to care for his flowers, did he not?" Claude cut me off.

"Yes, but it wasn't so much that he asked me to care for them... It was more that he seemed to sense that I wanted to." I tell him.

"Master Wilfred doesn't let anyone touch his things, not even his flowers." Claude's eyes wavered even more.

"What? So those flowers..." I stumble my words.

"Yes, he takes care of the plants in his own chambers and office." Claude informs me.

"So, then why would he..." _I'm confused_.

Claude lowers his voice. "I previously asked if I may take care of the flowers in Master Wilfred's office. However... he would not allow me to." He seemed hurt about this information.

_If Prince Wilfred wouldn't even let Claude care for them... Then why is he letting me? What does this mean about us?_

* * *

**So... Was it worth the wait? If you've read Phoenix and the Beast, you know Phoenix can sing and play guitar, which will be coming up soon. Any song ideas that would be a good example of a relationship with Prince Wilfred, would be much appreciated. Can't wait to hear any reviews or comments! See you in Chapter 5!**


	5. 5) Drinks

**Hi all! Sorry for taking so long! I got busy with my online class (I HATE Macroeconomics), family stuff, losing inspiration to write, and was reading more fanfics, than writing. I know, bad me...:( Anyways, I feel this one will make up for the wait. It's my birthday, and my present to you guys is this chapter! Sorry for making you wait, so enjoy some very special Phoenix and Wilfred time, with a dash of Claude! SO R&R!**

* * *

I was still standing there talking to Claude. _Prince Wilfred wouldn't allow him to care for his flowers? Yet he's letting me?_

Claude lowers his eyes. "For Prince Wilfred to say that when he never asked me..."

I stare at Claude. "What?"

Claude regains his composure. "However, if he says you're allowed to, then maybe, there is some kind of reason for him to deny me."

"Um, Claude. I think it was more of Prince Wilfred wanting to make me happy..." I trail off as Claude begins to glare at me.

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to keep referring to His Royal Highness as 'Prince Wilfred'." Claude says.

"He asked me to the first day I was here." I explain.

"His Highness did?" Claude seems at a loss. "Miss Adele, you and His Highness have become close in a short amount of time." Claude states.

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't say we're close-close." _I feel like a kid saying whether I like-like someone._

"As you may have noticed His Highness keeps more to himself. So for him, I would say you two are close." Claude says.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt him or something?" I ask feeling unsure of where he's going with this.

"On the contrary. You shouldn't try to go beyond friendship with His Highness, otherwise you will just be hurt." Claude answers with a smile. _I really don't like how he's smiling while saying that._

"I can assure you, I have no intentions of anything more than friendship." I tell him honestly. _How could Prince Wilfred hurt me? _

"Good. I will see at dinner. The King and Queen are still away. " Claude answers then leaves. "Don't be late." Claude calls to me.

_I know its childish._ But I stuck my tongue out at his back. Then turned to go to my room.

~)~~~~

I was actually the first one to the dining room. I was 30 minutes early, but being there before Claude was enough satisfaction for me. _Hah! Tell me not to be late! I'm here before you!_

I sat at the table and listened to the bustling going on behind the closed door. The kitchen was on the other side. _Mmm. It smells great!_

It was another ten minutes before Claude came in. He stopped when he saw me sitting in my seat. I made sure to have a smug smile on my face.

"Miss Adele, you're early." Claude sounded way too surprised. _Hey! I'm not late to everything! Actually, I'm very punctual on a daily basis. You're late by ONE MINUTE, and he has the nerve to think you're always going to be late! _

"You said not to be late, and I wanted to make up for yesterday." I inform him.

"Very well. His Highness should be here shortly. He's been coming earlier than usual, to ensure he's here before you." Claude says.

_Aww. That's sweet...Wait... it's probably impolite to leave your guests alone. Now my being early will make Prince Wilfred feel bad. Damn! I can't win!_

Just as Claude said. Prince Wilfred came in minutes later. He looked surprised too, at seeing me there. "Forgive me for leaving you alone. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Prince Wilfred says sincerely.

"No, I haven't been waiting long. I just wanted to make up for being late yesterday." I tell him with a smile trying to let him know I'm fine.

"You weren't really late. I told you you were fine." Prince Wilfred says.

"Still. I felt bad about it." I say.

Before Prince Wilfred could say anything else, dinner was served. We ate in companionable silence. As I was eating, I looked over and noticed Prince Wilfred was scooting the carrots out of his food. _Does he not like carrots?_

As I was thinking this, Prince Wilfred looked up from his plate at me. He quickly looks away, kind of like a little kid, and I can see the tips of his ears are red. _Uh-oh. I've embarrassed him, because I noticed._ _He really doesn't like them._

"You know, -" I was going to try to make him feel better.

Prince Wilfred suddenly stands. "Claude."

Claude had already moved forward when Prince Wilfred stood. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Some wine." Prince Wilfred says.

"Understood." Claude answers with a bow.

Prince Wilfred looks to me. "Will you take some wine, Phoenix?"

"Wine?" I ask. I'm actually a very light drinker.

"Do you not drink?" Prince Wilfred asks.

"Of course I do. I am partial to some alcohol, and actually prefer wine." _Hopefully, this stuff isn't too high. I can't trust myself drunk; I might let my secret slip._

Prince Wilfred seems pleased by my response. " Claude, the Chateau Petrus." With that said, he sits back down.

Claude bows. "Yes, Your Highness." He leaves and soon returns with a bottle.

Claude is about to pour the wine into the glasses, when Prince Wilfred says, "Claude."

Claude freezes. "...Yes, Your Highness?"

"You need not do any more. Leave us now." Prince Wilfred commands. _What is going on? What is he thinking?!_

"Your Highness...?" Claude stands rooted to the spot shocked.

"I said leave. Did you not hear me?" Prince Wilfred says with more force and stands. _Whoa. _

Prince Wilfred goes to take the bottle from Claude. "I will pour the wine myself."

"B-but..." Claude was really shocked, I could tell. _It's ridiculous how most of the time I'm upset/mad at Claude, then these things happen and I feel bad for him. Why? Why must I be such a caring person?! I wish I knew how to handle this situation, but I have no idea!_

Claude seemed to get a hold of himself, though I could still tell he was flustered. He made a hasty bow. "My apologies, Your Highness. Please excuse me." Claude then made a hasty exit.

As I watch Claude leave I can see Prince Wilfred pouring the wine out of the corner of my eye. I see the red liquid pour into the glass. _Red's my favorite, but that means I can't have too much, or else I'm screwed._

"Is that all right?" I ask as I look at the door where Claude left.

"I did tell you earlier..." Prince Wilfred smiles as he finishes pouring the wine.

"What?" I can't remember half the things he said in his office. He had me too flustered to remember what he was saying.

"...Not to worry about it." Prince Wilfred says.

I bite my lip to keep from saying something wrong. I just look at him as a strange look comes across his face.

"What's wrong?" Prince Wilfred asks.

"I'm sure Claude is doing his best to take care of you..." I start.

"You're still hung up on that?" Prince Wilfred asks.

"Hung up?" I ask back.

Before I could say any more, "I want to enjoy the wine. Don't spoil it." He says and hands me my glass. I look at the red liquid in the glass, then to Prince Wilfred. "Please, drink." Prince Wilfred says.

I take the glass from him. I gently rock my glass so the liquid sloshes around in a circle. A sweet smell wafts up to my nose. _I honestly can't recall the last time I had some alcohol. It seems like forever since I was going out to clubs with my friends in Charles. I should have had some before now._

I take a sip to get a taste. _This is delicious!_ It had a fruity flavor. I take another bigger sip.

"Do you like it?" Prince Wilfred asks watching me.

"Yes. It's great." I say with a smile.

"...See?" Prince Wilfred nods with a smile.

_I know what he's up to...trying to make me forget about what just happened. It's gonna take a few more drinks before I start to forget. _I felt as if he had read my mind, because as soon as I finished my glass, he refilled it. _This stuff must be pretty high in alcohol content. It's only my second glass, and it's already getting to me. _I can feel myself start to ignore my voice of reason. As we drank, the atmosphere became more pleasant. _Is this my third or fourth glass? This reminds me of a song..._

"You can really handle your drink well." Prince Wilfred says.

The alcohol had already gotten the best of me. It was only a matter of time and a little more alcohol before I blacked out. Even though I knew that in the back of my mind, I blissfully ignored it. I had enough alcohol courage in me to ask Prince Wilfred something I've had on my mind.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I maintain eye contact as I ask.

Prince Wilfred stared back at me. "Why am I so kind...?" He murmured. It seemed more like he was asking himself. My heart started beating faster under his gaze. "I've been asking myself that same question. I don't really know why." Prince Wilfred answered honestly.

To distract myself from his eyes, I poured myself another glass. I hoped by breaking eye contact he would look away also. But when I glanced at him as I took a sip from my glass, he was still looking at me.

"What? You're staring at me so intently." I decide to call him out.

"I can't help it. You're a very captivating person, like no one I've ever met before." Prince Wilfred answers.

"Really?" I stand up and start to go around the table towards Prince Wilfred. "Is that because I'm a commoner? If so, you should get out more." _I have no idea where this is coming from! I've never been a flirty drunk before._

Prince Wilfred let out a laugh. "There is nothing common about you, Phoenix."

I was right by him. I started to lean down towards him, and as I was, I realized I was going to kiss Prince Wilfred! He seemed to realize it too, and it looked like he wasn't going to stop me. _Oh no! Why am I going for the kiss!? ... Oh, I don't feel so good. _I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to black out. Before I lost consciousness, I heard Prince Wilfred worriedly call out, "Phoenix!" and felt warm, strong arms around me.

~)~~~~

_Uhh. Why is my head killing me?_ I could tell I wasn't lying in a bed; it felt more like a sofa. It was firm, yet smooth to the touch. I cracked my eyes open to a dimly lit room. It looked to be a sitting room._ This isn't my room. This looks like... _I sat up and looked around.

"Are you awake?" I heard Prince Wilfred's voice come from behind me. I turned to see him sitting in the chair next to the couch. He had his glasses on, and a book was sitting in his lap. Prince Wilfred smiles, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Umm...yes." As I answered the memories of what occurred earlier came flooding back. _Oh no! The wine! I can't remember anything after the first glass! What did I do?! What did I say?!_ I could feel the color drain from my face.

"You gave me quite a shock. One moment you're fine, then all of a sudden you passed out and fell." Prince Wilfred removed his glasses as he spoke.

"I am so sorry!" I cover my face in shame and bow my head. _I don't think I've ever felt so humiliated in my life! And there have been quite a few, but this one takes the number one spot._

I feel a hand start patting my head. _Huh?_ I look up. "You pushed yourself to keep up with me. I should be the one who's sorry." Prince Wilfred says.

"No, it's not like that-" I start to try to explain how my behavior was terrible.

"You should have warned me you were such a light drinker. You were drinking so much, I thought you could handle it." Prince Wilfred says. He stopped patting my head, but didn't remove his hand on my head. _Why does his touch feel so good?_

"Sorry. For future reference, cut me off after three. Unless it's high alcohol content, then only let me have one." I tell him.

"You really are a light drinker!" Prince Wilfred laughed.

"I'm sorry, I only ever drink low alcohol contented drinks. It's all I ever could get my hands on and that I liked." I say with a small smile.

"Would you like me to get someone to bring you a cup of tea?" Prince Wilfred asked.

_Tea? I can barely stand the stuff as it is._ I shake my head roughly and regretted the action. "No, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I say as I look over at the clock on the mantle. _12:13! It's _**a lot**_ later than I thought it was. Has he been by my side this whole time?_ I tilt my head as I look at him questioningly.

"Hmmm? Would you prefer some early morning coffee?" Prince Wilfred asks completely ignoring my questioning look. _I must have one hell of a hangover or I must still be pretty drunk, because Prince Wilfred looks as if he is giving me a seductive look. Prince Wilfred... seductive?! _My heart started pounding hard in my chest. _What is wrong with me?! And WHAT was in that wine?! _

"Ex-excuse me!" I quickly bow my head, leap from the couch, and run out of the room towards my own.

_This night just keeps getting worse. I can't believe I drank til I passed out, and with Prince Wilfred there! I just need to get to my room so it can be over without further incident._ _Almost there!_

"Don't run!" An angry male voice yelled from behind me.

I skidded to a halt and turned to see an angry Claude. _DAMN IT! _I looked up at the ceiling. _Why God? Why do you hate me right now? _I then let my head drop in shame. I really didn't want a, probably hours worth, of a lecture right now. I peek over towards my bedroom door only a few feet away. _So close!_

"Sorry." I say not looking at him. I felt like my mom caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, only she would be way more forgiving than Claude.

"What are you doing here at this hour? A _lady_ should not be out of her room, running around in the middle of the night. Above all others, Phillip Kingdom puts the most importance on manners and tradition! As much as you are a guest, your thoughtlessness in running about the castle at night is nothing short of shameful!" Claude fumed as he came closer.

_He's right, and if he knew where I was and why he'd be even more angry. So I guess I deserve this. _I feel my face turning red and my shoulders droop even more. _I just want to curl up and die right now. _"I'm very sorry."

Claude sighs, "At first, I was courteous towards you as I had heard you were a friend of Lord Micheal... But it appears you do not even know the first thing about manners."_HOW DARE HE!_ My head snapped up at those words.

"You don't even know me. One, you have not been very courteous to me. You've made me feel like I was a problem since I walked through the castle doors. Two, I know plenty about manners. I even had to take a stupid class! For the record, I graduated as top of that class." I have never felt so insulted.

He was surprised by my reaction, but soon got over it. Claude looked even meaner as he said, "Really, they must not have been a very good school."

"It was. It just didn't teach us how to act around royalty." I said through my teeth. _Oh, this is bad. My head is killing me, and all he's doing is making it worse by talking and aggravating me. __**But he deserves it.**_ I was surprised by the little voice in my head. _It doesn't matter if he deserves this! This isn't the type of person I am._

"Excuse me Miss Adele, but what sort of background do you exactly come from?" He was still mean about it. I could feel him wanting to make me feel bad about where I come from; he has no idea.

"You want to know... I'm the-" I was ready to just tell him my secret and get him to respect me, damn it! _I have HAD it!_

But before I could continue, another voice cut me off. "Who are you to ask her that?" We both turned to see Prince Wilfred a little ways up the hall, making his way towards us. "She is a guest of Lord Micheal... and she is welcome to stay here by the grace of the King and Queen."

Claude shrunk back and bowed deeply. "M-my apologies, Your Highness."

Prince Wilfred came and stood beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. _What?! _My heart started to race. His arm tightens around me, and as he speaks his voice resonates beside me. "If anything like this ever happens again, I swear, I will not be lenient. Remember that." The ice in his voice even made my heart stop some.

I could see Claude was visibly shaking. "Your Highness..."

"Your word, Claude." Prince Wilfred commands firmly. As their gazes meet, Claude bows again.

"Yes, Your Highness. I swear it will not happen again." Claude says quietly.

Prince Wilfred gives a small nod and makes a dismissive hand gesture. "Good. Now leave us."

Claude looks as if he wishes to say more, but rethinks that idea. "Yes, Your Highness." Claude bows again, and walks away.

_Man, I'm sick of this emotional roller coaster with Claude. I always get mad at him, and when I'm at my wits end, Prince Wilfred shows up and puts him in his place, making me feel bad for him. I can't take this. I just want to go to bed. Especially since when I last saw Prince Wilfred... OH NO!_

I straightened at that thought, and bit my lip. I didn't want to look at him so I kept my eyes on the path Claude left.

Prince Wilfred starts laughing, making me look over at him. "Let me guess, you're worried about Claude this time too?"

I avert my eyes. _Well, yeah. Although, I'm starting to get worried about what is going on between us._

Prince Wilfred sighs. "Hit the nail on the head, huh? You're quite the busybody Phoenix..." _Huh?! Hardly!_ I turn my face to look at him shocked he would say that about me, only to see he had moved his own face closer to mine. He seemed to be looking into my eyes trying to figure something out.

"Or, you just care too much." Prince Wilfred says, bringing his hand to my cheek and drawing his face even closer. _What is going on?!_ My heart started to pound even harder and faster in an excited anticipation.

Everything was telling me, he was going to kiss me on the lips. I was worried by that fact, but even more shocked by the fact that I was okay with it, and somewhat wanting it to happen. Time seemed to slow done at this moment, as the distance decreased.

* * *

**Will Phoenix and Wilfred have their first kiss? She really shouldn't drink. :D Mwah hahahaha! Anyways, hope you liked it! I know I did. Next chapter is going to be fun, hopefully Claude doesn't murder Phoenix!**

**Please, Please review! I'll take anything you got to give me! I would like to thank those that already do, you guys really help me know that people are reading this story and liking it! And you give me inspiration and let me know that I'm on the right track. **

**Also, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write the next chapter. So the more reviews I get = the sooner the next chapter comes out. (Though, if I get one out within the next two weeks, I will be very proud of myself. At the beginning of this chapter, I said I have a class that has become the vein of my existence, I'm on the last two weeks, so I will be focusing on it a lot. Sorry in advance.)**


	6. 6) Paparazzi

**I'm finally finished with my class! So, new chapter! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this, so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Be My Princess, the princes or their butlers. Only Phoenix, her butlers, King Eric, and the country of Noreric belong to me.**

* * *

_What am I thinking?!_ I tense up, which Prince Wilfred notices and freezes for a second. He then continues to kiss my _cheek_._Did I really think he would kiss me on the mouth? Wow, I must still be drunk. Though, why am I so disappointed by this?!_

"Don't people kiss in greeting in your country, Phoenix?" Wilfred asks as he looks as me, a little confused and hurt.

"It depends. I only do with _close_ friends and family. ...Though, this isn't really a greeting, Prince Wilfred." I point out.

"Oh? Is it not?" Prince Wilfred starts to blush.

"No, it's not." I smile.

Prince Wilfred smiles also. He then brings his hand to the cheek he kissed, a serious look in his eyes. _What now?! My heart can't take much more of this! Unless...Am I dreaming? If so, then this is a weird, cruel dream!_

"I apologize." Prince Wilfred says, looking me in the eyes.

"For what?" I'm completely confused.

"For causing you to drink too much wine. I am sorry." Prince Wilfred says.

"You don't need to apologize for that. If anything it's my own fault." I tell him.

"No, if I hadn't continued to refill your glass as I was then..." Prince Wilfred seems troubled by this.

"But, I was the one drinking it. I could have stopped and I didn't. You have no reason to apologize." I say firmly.

"No, I should. I could have ensured you didn't drink more." Prince Wilfred says as he removes his hand from my face.

"No, it's _all _my fault. _I _am in charge of my own actions." I say getting upset.

"Still, I feel I should apologize for not realizing how drunk you were getting." Prince Wilfred is not giving up.

We both become silent, and stare each other down for a few minutes. Then we both smile and start laughing.

"You're quite stubborn." Prince Wilfred says still smiling.

"Only because it's true!" I laugh. _It feels so good to laugh with Prince Wilfred like this. _

"Either way, it was lucky that I was there with you." I tilt my head at what Prince Wilfred was saying. "To catch you when you collapsed." Prince Wilfred finishes quietly.

"Thanks, again for that. And sorry, again." I say looking down, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Phoenix, you really don't need to apologize. Can we just agree it was both of us at fault?" Prince Wilfred says as he makes me look up at his kind smile and gentle eyes.

I nod. As we make eye contact, I can feel myself being drawn to him.

Prince Wilfred leans in again, but this time I stop us before I get completely lost in his eyes.

"Wait! We can't!" I put my hands up on his chest to stop him. _Whoa! He actually feels pretty built... I never would have thought that he was... he just doesn't seem the type to work out. Yet... Okay, NEED to stop this train of thought! _I realized I was staring intently at my hands on his chest. I slowly removed my hands.

"...Sorry. It seems that I've had too much to drink myself, excuse me. Goodnight, Phoenix." Prince Wilfred says as he walks away.

"Goodnight." I call after him. I bite my lip as I watch him walk away.

I turn to my bedroom door, and gently hit my head against it. _Why do I have to be so bad with guys?! _An image of an unwanted, familiar face forces its way into my thoughts. _Oh, yeah. THAT'S why._

I slowly go into my room and crawl into the bed. My last thought before drifting off to sleep: _I am NEVER drinking again!_

~)~~~~

_(Four days later)_

_Uhhh. Why is it so noisy?_ I get out of bed and peek my head out of my door. I see servants moving quickly up and down the hall._Hmm. I wonder what's going on?_

I get ready for the day, and reflect on the past few days. Prince Wilfred had had a business trip that required him to leave during the morning after our drunk night. So I hadn't seen him since, though I know he got back today.

Luckily, the King and Queen had returned that first day, so I didn't have to eat supper alone. They were very kind and gracious hosts. We talked about all sorts of things. From, what they could say, their business trips, to clothing, to the meals, and anything else we could think of. It was weird that they didn't talk too much about Prince Wilfred, though. They mainly asked whether he had been a good host to me while they were away, but not much else. _I have a feeling there's some reason behind it. But what?_

I was now clean, dressed, and ready for the day. I decided to wear some black skinny jeans with a yellow, orange, and red ombre flowy tank top, with a white blazer over it. I finished the look with some black ankle boots. My curly hair was just loosely pulled into a side ponytail.

As I finished watering the plants, I saw Claude walking past me down the hall. He's been completely avoiding me, and barely talking to me when we encounter each other.

"Hey, Claude?" I call as I stand up from watering the plants.

"Yes, Miss Adele?" Claude stops and looks in my direction, but not at me.

"What's going on today? Everyone seems so busy." I ask.

"Today is the monthly press day here at the castle." Claude answers.

"So, this place is going to be swarming with reporters and other paparazzi?" I ask. A feeling of worry engulfs me.

I think Claude took it the wrong face as he frowned. "Yes, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay in your room for the duration of the press conference. The last thing we need is for one of them to see you and spin it into a scandal." The sour look has yet to leave his face.

"Okay. I can do that. What time?" I ask, nodding. _Believe me, it's the last thing I want too._

"You'll have two hours. But, I suggest you be in your room in an hour and a half. There are those who will come early. I'll text you when the last press member leaves the grounds."

I nod. Claude then walks away.

_Hmm. Well, I better get some fresh air while I can._

I walk out into the garden. As I sit on the bench, I hear a familiar voice call to me.

"Princ- I mean, Phoenix!" I turn to see Tarmo, he is pulling a suitcase in one hand and holding a clothing bag in the other.

"Tarmo!" I dash over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, since his hands are full. "What are you doing here?" I smile up at one of my two butlers.

"Well, the King thought you might like to have your suitcase of school stuff that you left in the car, and I got your jacket from the dry-cleaners." Tarmo says with a smile.

"My stuff?! I completely forgot! THANK YOU!" I squeeze him tightly around the neck.

"Princess... Can't...Breathe!" Tarmo lets out gasping quietly.

"Oh! Sorry!" I let go of him. "I can finally do something! And I have one piece of clothing to my name!" I can't remember a time I've been happier. _Honestly, being put in a situation where all your personal belongings are gone, and you only have things people give you...Even though it is really nice stuff...it's still not _mine_. _So this really was nice.

"Yes. Phoenix, how have you been? Your Uncle wanted me to make sure that you weren't lying to him on his daily check-up calls." Tarmo asks concern in his eyes.

"It's been okay. Claude's been a little difficult, and I keep getting mixed signals from Prince Wilfred. By the way, would you happen to know why the Spencers seem so weird about Prince Wilfred?" I ask.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Well, like mainly it seems that they don't seem to care about him that much. I know that sounds weird and mean, and I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I can't think of a better way of explaining it." I say looking down at the ground.

"That's proof that you're an only child. Parents tend to have a favorite when there's two or more." Tarmo says gently.

"Prince Wilfred has a sibling?! Why haven't I met him or her before?" I ask.

"An older brother." Tarmo answers, and doesn't say any more.

"Wait..._older_ brother? Then why is Prince Wilfred the next to take the throne?"_Now I'm confused._

"He gave up his birthright to become a doctor." Tarmo answers.

"Oh. So, then the Spencers were used to the idea of the brother being the one to take the throne?" I ask.

Tarmo nods. "Yes. It happened about two years ago. They are still trying to get him to reconsider." Tarmo says.

"That's terrible. Poor Wilfred." I answer, looking down at the ground. _No wonder Prince Wilfred is so quiet and shy. He grew up living in his older brother's shadow, then is suddenly thrust into the spotlight when he gives up his crown, and his parents don't even try to encourage him but show that they think his brother is better for the position by constantly asking him to reconsider._

"Yes, it is a sad situation. Though, in my opinion, I think Prince Wilfred will do a better job." Tarmo says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yes. His brother showed that he'd rather be selfish and follow his own interests, than do as a king should do, by putting his country before his own desires." Tarmo says.

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, I never thought about that actually." I say thinking about my own situation. _I'm going to have to give up on my dreams; which luckily, what I love, I can still do as queen, but just as a hobby …when I have time. Wait a minute! My parents knew since the day I was born that I was to be a princess. Yet, they lied to me and told me I could be anything I wanted! Oooohhh, they're in for this later when I call._

"Prin- Phoenix. You look extremely mad." Tarmo says with worry in his voice.

"It's directed at my parents." I say. Allowing myself a chance to calm down.

"_Your_ parents?" Tarmo seems surprised.

"Yeah, I just realized they've been encouraging me to be whatever I wanted, when I had no future to do it." I say crossing my arms.

Tarmo laughs.

"What's so funny?!" I ask shocked.

"You. You're always surprising us." He says with a smile.

"Us?" I ask.

"The King, Onni, and I." Tarmo replies.

"Yeah. Count on me for the big laugh." I say walking back to the bench.

"No, Pri- Phoenix, it's not that. You always think so differently than expected. It's a good thing. Especially being in your position. You need to think and see things differently." Tarmo smiles.

"Really?" I ask, looking at him, hopeful.

"Yes. I believe you'll be great. I better get going." Tarmo says looking at his watch.

"But you just got here." I somewhat whine. I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing someone who really knows me.

"Sorry. I'm just glad I was the one to get to come and see you." Tarmo smiles.

I tilt my head, "Did you and Onni rock, paper, scissors over me?" I ask.

Tarmo starts to blush. "Umm... Well... yes." Tarmo admits sheepishly.

I laugh. "It's sad how well I know you two after so little time together." I say with a smirk.

"Yes, but it was to be expected. In our situation, it happens eventually. Though, we didn't expect it to happen so soon." Tarmo answers truthfully. "I'll go take these to your room. I'll be back momentarily." Tarmo smiles as he walks into the chateau.

I stand looking after him with a smile on my face. I look up at the chateau, and notice a door open to one of the balconies. _Hmmm... That would be... Prince Wilfred's office. I wonder if he's in there?_ A feeling of dread washed over me. _If he's in there... could he hear our conversation? How much of the conversation? I don't know what would be worse... Him hearing enough to figure out my secret... or hearing me talk with Tarmo about him?_ I bite my lip.

"Phoenix?" Tarmo calls as he exits the chateau.

I smile and walk over to him. I hug him and he returns it.

"Keep that smile on your face. It's an order. You look so much better with it on." Tarmo smiles at me.

"Was I looking worse?" I ask.

"You looked troubled. I couldn't leave if I thought you were unhappy about something." Tarmo says.

"I'm fine. Just getting lost in my thoughts. Not the best idea for me." I say still smiling. "I'm gonna miss you. Please come back again, and stay for longer?" I look up at him with pleading sad face I know works on almost everyone.

"Of course. As soon as I can. Goodbye for now, Phoenix."

"Bye." I wave after my butler.

_Hmm. I have over an hour. I should go get my sketchbook and work out here in the garden._

I go into my room and look through the suitcase I had packed before I left for Noreric, the day before the ball. _I can't believe it's only been over a week._ I see my textbooks, laptop and charger, phone charger (I had gotten a replacement), sketchbooks, pencils, paints, and other art supplies.

I grab one sketchbook, the one that has nature scenes in it, and some graphite pencils, then go back out to the garden. I find a place and sit. Before I start, I set an alarm on my phone to go off five minutes before the time Claude said I should be in my room by. Otherwise, I would get lost in my work and stay outside until someone bothered me.

I saw some purple irises, that caught my attention. _I'm surprised they would have irises here. They remind me of home._ I sit close-by and start sketching. The sun was hitting them perfectly.

I let myself get completely absorbed and lost in drawing. When I finished, I took a look and was shocked to see a pair of familiar eyes within the sketch. _How... Why...?!_

I stood and turned to go back inside when I walked right into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I say looking to see who I walked into. It was a well dressed young man, maybe four years older than me. There was something about him that automatically put me on edge. _What is it?_

"It's alright. What I want to know is who are you, and why are you here at the castle?" The man asked.

I took in his suit and saw a "press" pass hanging around his neck. _Shit! What time is it?!_

"Umm..." _What should I say that would sound believable. _"I'm a college student." _Guess I can go with the truth, somewhat. That's usually the best way to go about this sort of thing. _"I'm here, because I was given permission, and it's for a project." I say.

"Really? You have the whole castle, and you choose to sketch some common flowers? You could see these anywhere." He states looking at me skeptically.

_Shit. He's totally right._ "Well, since they're busy getting ready for the press conference, they asked me to enjoy the garden, since it's out of the way. I'll be given another day to work inside the castle." _I don't know where that came from, but... it's good. _

"That's very kind of the King and Queen to allow that." The reporter says.

"Yes. They are supporters of the arts, and students being allowed to sketch within the castle grounds is very generous of them." I say, trying to get away from him.

"Why aren't there any other students here, then?" The reporter wasn't giving up.

"They only allow one or two at a time. It's less of a distraction for them here." I say shrugging. "Anyways, since you're here, that must mean the conference is getting ready to start. So I better go find the castle steward, so he knows I'm leaving." I say walking away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to know."

"For what reason? To look me up?" I ask trying to be as mysterious yet believable as possible. _There's no way in hell I'm telling him my name._

"Will you tell me your name if the answer is yes?" The reporter looks hopeful. _I don't know if he's interested in me as a person or a story!_

"Oh! I think I see him now! Claude!" I walk quickly towards the doors where a group of servants are. They see me coming and the reporter behind me.

"Wait!" The reporter grabs my wrist.

"Unhand her." A commanding voice says in front of me.

"Sorry." The reporter lets go.

I turn to see none other than, Claude-hopper. _He's actually saving me. Well, actually that would be in his duties; to protect from the press, to prevent a scandal._

"Thank you." I say.

He nods. "On your way." He motions for me to go inside. I follow automatically. "I'll have a word with you later." I hear him say. I thought he was talking to me, but it turned out to be the reporter. "Freeze." Claude orders when the doors close behind him.

I freeze and turn to look at him, frightened. So far, I haven't done anything to bring forth the Claude-hopper's wrath. So I'm worried how he'll handle this, since Prince Wilfred's order.

"What did you tell him?" Claude asks, he's unreadable. _I think he's waiting to hear what excuse I gave, before he decides I deserve the Claude-hopper wrath._

"I-I- I told him I am a college student, given permission by the King and Queen to sketch for an art project for a class. Though, he took it as in the whole class is allowed here, and I just agreed for believability's sake. Plus, I didn't give him my name." I say quickly, readying myself to bow for forgiveness.

Claude blinks, then lets out his breath. "That is actually, …quite smart of you. I'll let the college here know that they are allowed to send a class over to sketch. That will be an easy fix."

"I also said, only one or two come at a time, to be less of a distraction for everyone here at the castle to explain why I was here alone." I bite my lip.

Claude actually smiled. "Very well. You're a quick thinker. It's surprising to see you actually aren't so helpless after all."

_I think that's _supposed _to be a compliment... I'll take it. It's probably the closest thing I'll ever get from Claude._

I give a small smile. My alarm goes off at that moment. "Wait?! He's this early?!"

"What was that?" Claude asked.

"I set an alarm to go off, five minutes before you told me to be in my room, so that way I could get there early." I say not looking at him.

"Again, smart choice." Claude nods in approval.

"Thanks. I'll be getting back to my room, now." I walk away, but I hear Claude mutter, "Tarmo was right."

I stop for a second, but decide to keep moving. _Neither of us have time for that conversation._

I make it into my room. I decide to turn the TV on and see that some reporters are already streaming from outside the palace's gates. I watch for over thirty minutes, then decide to turn it off. _Too bad I couldn't watch this going on in person, but that would require being seen, most likely._ _I wonder what it's like to have to have all those cameras pointed at you, knowing a whole country is watching, plus other countries. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it. I would probably freeze under that pressure and all those eyes on me._

_Sure, I can act, on a stage with a spotlight on me, and over a hundred people in the audience. No sweat. Yet, public speaking... barely live through it. I get so freaked out by it. It's one of my biggest weaknesses._

I hear noise outside my room. _What the-?_ I move towards my balcony door, and can see the mob of reporters outside. They're in front of a stage, put together this morning, with Prince Wilfred talking in front of a podium. _Oh, why do I have to be so curious?! This is killing me!_

I crack open my door, and crawl out onto the balcony. _Surely no one will see me. I'll only stay out for a minute._ I pop my head up enough for my eyes to see over the railing. The balconies have it set up with holes throughout the railing system, but the stone is thick enough to hide behind between the holes.

_Prince Wilfred doesn't even look bothered by them. He's smiling, but it's not like the warm one I see when he laughs and smiles at me. This must be his public smile for the world to see. Plus, he sounds so sincere when answering the presses questions… I can see what Tarmo was talking about. Prince Wilfred will make a good king. … I just wish his parents would see that, too._

_I better go, before someone notices._ I crawl back into my room and shut my door quietly. I sit on my bed, with a different sketchbook, this one full of whatever is on my mind at the time. So this one has quite the variety. I wasn't even focusing on what I was drawing, I just let my mind wander about different things.

I actually was coloring this drawing. So it took longer than the sketch of the irises. I didn't know how much time had gone by until my stomach started growling.

"Man, I'm starving." I look at the clock. 4:36. "Wow. Why hasn't Claude texted me yet?" I look at my phone. No texts or missed calls.

I was getting ready to leave, when I actually look at what I was working on. I dropped the sketchbook. I had drawn Prince Wilfred standing in front of the podium in his royal attire. The only difference was that his smile was more like the one I saw and I had put a crown on his head.

I hear a knock at my door, and I quickly grab the sketchbook and close it before answering. "Come in."

Claude comes storming in, looking madder than the other night. I was frightened. "Miss Adele, what have you done?!"

I could feel myself going into the deer-in-headlights mode. Which is wide eyes and frozen to the spot as the oncoming car, in this case, Claude, comes to hit you head on. Though, he stopped barely a foot in front of me.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I ask completely unaware of what was going on.

Claude seems to take a moment to calm himself down before he speaks next.

I was _not_ ready for what he told me.

* * *

**So what trouble have I gotten Phoenix into now? I finally had her getting on Claude's good side, but that didn't last long. Sorry for not really having Prince Wilfred in this chapter. Also sorry, for not letting them kiss. I didn't want them to do it with alcohol in their systems.**

**So what did you think? Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think, any questions, or ideas you want to see happen next! Until chapter 7!**


	7. 7) Wilfred's Thoughts

**I'm back! Miss me? **

**I'm really sorry it's been over a month since I last updated! Between starting classes and writer's block, I've been busy. Updates from now on, will come when they can. I have two studio classes that will take up a LOT of time, and a short story writing class. So, maybe, that's why I went for a short update, but I think you'll enjoy it. (For the record, these aren't all my classes. Though it would be nice!)**

**Okay, I finally was able to write something for Wilfred! For those of you who wanted to hear from him, your questions can be (hopefully) answered, and possibly have more after this. It was difficult for me to get inside his head, so hopefully he doesn't seem too OOC. If he does, let me know. And I know this is really REALLY short for me, but I didn't want to do a whole lot in his perspective. Plus I wanted to give you an update because you've been patiently waiting.**

**So please enjoy, Read & Review! Pretty please!;D**

* * *

(_Earlier_)

_Boring. _I continue reading one of the many official documents on my desk. My head starts hurting, so I take off my glasses and look out the window to the garden. There I see her. Phoenix. She is hugging one of the butlers to King Eric of Noreric.

I feel a small pain in my heart at the sight. She looks the happiest I've ever seen her. _Why hasn't she smiled like that before? She should smile like that more. Her face truly lights up. I didn't think she could be any more beautiful, yet she keeps proving me wrong everyday. _

I watch as the butler motions to the items in his arms, and see Phoenix light up even more. _While she's here, at least once, I want to make her smile like that,_ I think in determination. _Though, what is this feeling inside of me, from seeing her with other men? It's quite peculiar. I've never felt this way before._

I turn away from the window and sit back at my desk, trying to focus on work. I get through a couple more documents, before I start to feel hot. _I'll just open the door to the balcony a crack to let the cool air in._

As soon as I crack the door open, a refreshing breeze wafts into my office. _That's better._ I return to my seat and work. I only get halfway through the current document, before hearing voices.

"But you just got here." Phoenix says sadly.

"Sorry. I'm just glad I was the one to get to come and see you." I hear a male voice, probably the butler, say.

"Did you and Onni rock, paper, scissors over me?" She asks knowingly.

"Umm... Well... yes." The butler admits.

She laughs. _She has such a beautiful laugh._ "It's sad how well I know you two after so little time together." She says happily.

_"_Yes, but it was to be expected. In our situation, it happens eventually. Though, we didn't expect it to happen so soon." The butler answers her. "I'll go take these to your room. I'll be back momentarily."

_In what situation is it expected for a butler to fall for a girl with connections to his king? Could they be seeing each other? Wait, he has a brother, so are they both trying to win her heart? It sounds that way... but it's not my concern. _I tell myself sadly, looking at the various plants on my desk that Phoenix has been taking care of. _They look so much more lively under her care. … Everything seems more interesting with her here. What will happen when it comes time for her to leave?_ I feel extremely saddened by that thought, and shake it away. _No need to worry about that yet. For now, she's here, and I should enjoy the time I have with her._

Four knocks sound at my door. "Come in, Claude." I say.

Claude enters looking a little surprised about something, but soon masks it. "You need to start getting ready for the press conference, Your Highness."

I nod, and stand from my desk. I glance over my shoulder and see Phoenix farther in the garden, with the butler again. She's smiling, and I feel the resolve I had earlier.

_I'll enjoy my time with Phoenix, and get to know her better, so I can make her smile like that._

"Coming, Your Highness?" Claude asks staring at me, a little confused.

"Yes." I turn to him, then walk out of my office to get ready for the press conference.

* * *

**Okay. That was all I got. How'd I do? Is he too OOC? Or somewhat close? Let me know in a review!**

*****Question: (Answer in review or PM me; whichever works for you) Would you rather my next update be for this story, or should I update a chapter for ****Phoenix and the Beast**** next?*****


End file.
